Tainted Petals
by Silverr Moon
Summary: Shino has a month left to live. And in that week, he realises something that he thought completely trivial was all that he had ever wanted. [Fluff! SHINOSAKU]


**Title: **Tainted Petals

**Summary: **Shino has a month left to live. And in that week, he realises something that he thought completely trivial was all that he had ever wanted. SHINOSAKU.

**Chapter One: **Revelation

_The Aburame clan has followed a tradition for generations - using the human body as a habitat for Kikaichu bugs, allowing them to reside and feed on their chakra. And in return, they receive the power and support of the Kikaichu, which totally pwns giant fans and fire moves that never work eh._

_But digress aside._

Shino stared blankly at his father. "...Backfired?"

His father lowered his head. "Yes, Shino.Your bugs...they have gone out of control. Did you not notice their restless shifting? I have sensed something amiss for awhile now."

Shino was silent. "...What does this mean, father?"

His father looked back up, eyes darkened in pain. "In a month, Shino, you will die."

_Despite the immense power and intimidation the bugs offer, this technique is not without risk. When the bugs are introduced into the human body, there is a chance that the body, if not suitable, will reject the bugs and stop functioning._

_However, due to the genetic structure of the Aburames, this is an extremely rare occurence._

"Shino," his father said heavily. "I am sorry. It is all my fault."

"What do you mean by this?" Shino said quietly.

"...Your mother...was not originally an Aburame. In accordance with clan regulations, when she married into the family, she would have to undergo the Kikaichu insertion before she could be acknowledged as an Aburame. It was a stiff, old-fashioned rule, and I was fully against it. But your mother ... she was always one who needed to do things properly. However, she wanted to wait until after your birth before she underwent the process - she was pregnant with you at that time, and was afraid something might happen to you, you see.

"After your birth, she went through the Kikaichu introduction. I was very worried. She was not an Aburame, and there was a higher chance of her body rejecting the bugs. My fears were proven right. She died the day after. I was devastated.

"...And because you had only half the blood of an Aburame, there was a chance you might not survive the Kikaichu as well. I was greatly relieved when you underwent the process and survived without any unnatural side effects. But yet ... it appears the past has come back to haunt me."

Shino's father put his hands over his face. "I thought that there would not be any complications. But now ..."

"Your bugs - they are going haywire. I can sense them, moving around, scrambling to get out ... the genes from your mother are causing them to lose control of their senses. Soon, they will ... break through ... Break through your skin."

Shino's father choked on his words.

Shino was stunned. "But, father ... why did this not happen earlier? Or at my birth? This timing seems so ... _random_."

Shino's father shook his head slowly. "No, Shino. Due to half of your genetic structure being that of the Aburames, your body initially accepted your bugs. But now, you have reached puberty, and your body is undergoing changes ... changes that affect the Kikaichu, as for some reason, your mother's blood has surfaced and is running stronger than before ..."

Shino was quiet. "I see."

Shino's father looked up at him, eyes watery. "Shino ... I'm so sorry."

It was only then the tears started to flow.

Shino walked slowly through the streets of Konoha, thinking about what his father had said. In a month, he would die...

_Spend time with your friends, _his father had whispered through his tears. _Do things that make you happy. You have a month. Enjoy it as much as you can._

Somehow, the truth of the matter had not sunk in yet. Shino did not feel that he was going to die. At least, not yet. But as the pressure of the shifting bugs from inside his body increased, Shino felt a flicker of pain shoot through his veins.

And suddenly, he felt afraid.

By the next day, word had spread around Konoha. Shino awoke to the doorbell ringing profusely, and opened the door to see every single member of the rookie nine standing in front of him with solemn looks on their faces.

"We heard, Shino," Naruto said quietly.

Shino looked at him for awhile. He nodded slowly.

"Can we come in?"

Shino shifted his gaze to the one who had spoken.

_...Kiba._

Shino nodded again.

The nine genins filed silently into the Aburame household, and seated themselves on the floor in the living room.

"...Shino-san?" Sakura said softly, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Shino replied.

"Is ... is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"...The - the rumour."

Shino paused. "...Yes."

A sudden darkness fell over the atmosphere.

"Shino ..." Kiba began hesitantly. "We'll ... we'll be here for you."

"Completely," Naruto added quietly.

Sakura nodded firmly.

Hinata, who had been sitting nearby, reddened slightly and nodded along with Sakura.

Sasuke, who had said entirely nothing throughout the whole thing, looked briefly at Shino and then lowered his head in agreement.

Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru all did the same.

And for the first time in days, Shino felt warmth fill his heart.

When the gathering in Shino's house's living room's floor had ended, the rookie nine, with the exception of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, stood up and left. Everything had already been planned beforehand.

Naruto looked at the confused Shino - but not that you could tell he was confused. Because he's just _that _good.

"Shino! Let's go get some ramen!"

And so they ended up at Ichiraku, with Naruto devouring his third bowl of ramen as the rest of them finished their first serving.

Naruto had tried slightly to make small talk as they ate, but unfortunately failed drastically and got distracted thrice by the ramen in front of him. But it wasn't entirely his fault either - Shino isn't the most fun of people to talk to, is he?

Suddenly, Sakura poked Naruto in the side and hissed, "Naruto! Stop being so selfish! We should do something Shino-san wants to do! This is about him, remember? And we're just sitting here eating ramen and ignoring him!"

Naruto stopped his rapid consumption, embarrassed and guilty.

"Gomenasai, Shino..." he said, hanging his head. "Sometimes I don't really think things through ..."

"It's alright," Shino replied calmly.

"No, no," Naruto said, looking back up. "What do you want to do, Shino?"

Shino shook his head. "It's fine."

"No, really! ...Well, what do you usually do?"

Shino paused. "I ... just mostly train ... and collect bugs."

Naruto nodded in encouragement. "Where?"

"In that clearing near the bridge ..."

"Okay! Let's go there!" Naruto hopped off his seat and shouted randomly, "And I'm gonna be the Hokage dattebayo!"

Everyone sweatdropped as the screen faded and a black circle engulfed them.

**A/N:** Yay! Next chap should be up soon, since even though I am terribly busy, the whole of next week is a holiday, rah! Yes, this is ShinoSaku, I just took some time to explain the situation first. The cute, fluffy parts that make everyone poke their screen and go 'Awww...' will come later. I am totally determined to write this! Since I have nothing better to do since I completed FFVIII already. (Yeah, I know, I'm like playing it 7 years after its release! But nevermind I guess. XD) The ending made me cry. And I love Zell so much. He is my snuffles.

Next chapters will be about the rest of the awesome Naruto gang spending their own time with Shino. Main focus will be on his own team and Sakura and Naruto because they're such caring people. And the rest like the people on Shikamaru's team would be so random to be with Shino, wouldn't it? o.O They'll still have a short paragraph though, because they are actually very nice people and would still try to spend some time with someone before he died, wouldn't they?

Anyways ... Shino just pwns, doesn't he? I heart Shino eh. X3 And I know sticking him with Sakura is rather random, but I like it and I really think it could work. I stick _everyone _with Sakura anyway. Let's see for ourselves where this story goes, shall we? And and if you be liking this, drop a review and I'll love you forever.

P.S. YES, this plot was completely pointless and unplanned! And yes, I did make it up as I went along! Forgive me. X)


End file.
